<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2: Wish You Were Sober. by ChicaLibroUvUr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778241">2: Wish You Were Sober.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr'>ChicaLibroUvUr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El primer disque fictober que hago [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bottom Michael, M/M, One Shot, Song: Wish You Were Sober (Conan Gray), Top Lucifer (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sálvame hasta que la fiesta termine,<br/>bésame en el asiento de tu Rover.<br/>Eres realmente dulce,<br/>pero desearía que estuvieras sobrio."</p><p>-Wsh You Were Sober, Conan Gray.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El primer disque fictober que hago [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2: Wish You Were Sober.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En el cielo había una reunión de ángeles para atender ciertas demandas cómo usualmente ocurría cada cierto tiempo, Gabriel solía burlarse sobre algo de reunión de sindicato pero Rafael insistía en que se lo tomara con seriedad.</p><p>La ausencia de Dios significaba que Michael era el que debía de atender esas juntas, escuchando y solucionando los problemas que todos los arcángeles le daban para que llegaran a un acuerdo. Fue debido a Michael que se hizo un trato con el infierno permitiéndole a Lucifer asistir a las juntas de vez en cuando, sólo porque el arcángel dorado no quería hacerse cargo del todo. Si Lucifer era el mayor, ¿por qué Michael tenía que hacerlo todo solo?</p><p>Estaba ahí frente a él al otro lado de la estancia, mirando con tremendo aburrimiento todo lo que le rodeaba mientras Naomi leía las demandas e iban desglosando una por una. Lucifer poseía un recipiente de aspecto rudo con ojos claros, su cabello era tan rubio como el sol y tenía algo en el rostro que hacía imposible mirar hacia otro lado. Vaya, que aquel recipiente resaltaba su nombre de “Estrella de la Mañana.”</p><p>Lucifer jugueteaba con un bolígrafo; clic, salía la punta; clic, se guardaba la punta. Una y otra vez hasta crear un sonido similar al de las manecillas del reloj. Michael frunció levemente el ceño mirándolo ahí tan impasible, dueño de todo, regodeándose de su estancia en el cielo el tiempo suficiente para poder hacer de las suyas antes de volver, ignorando a conciencia la mirada que Michael le daba desde el otro lado.</p><p>
  <em>¿No te aburres?</em>
</p><p>Michael se sobresaltó cuando aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, casi como si las hubieran susurrado junto a su oído, mirando hacia un costado antes de volver a contemplar a Lucifer, que ahora sonreía débilmente mirándolo de reojo.</p><p>Las voces de todos sus hermanos se silenciaron cuando Lucifer le habló directamente a él pero, apenas el fantasma de su voz desapareció, las voces de sus hermanos volvieron a resonar en la cabeza de Michael, ya demasiado acostumbrado a esa jaqueca que iba y venía en Radio Ángel. Apagarlo durante un segundo fue agradable, removiéndose inquieto y apretando los labios para evitar pedirle a Lucifer que siguiera hablando, que silenciara el ruido.</p><p>
  <em>Deberías de estar prestando atención.</em>
</p><p>Michael respondió de vuelta ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Lucifer desde el otro lado y ese brillo en sus ojos que le ponía alerta, ese que le recordaba el por qué había caído de la gracia divina y que ya no era del todo un ángel. Era el caído, el repudiado, el demonio y Michael lo seguía encontrando tan resplandeciente como cuando lucharon juntos en el cielo.</p><p>
  <em>Vamos, Mick, ¿no quieres escaparte un rato?</em>
</p><p>Michael gruñó apartando bruscamente la mirada de Lucifer, prestando atención a lo que Naomi decía mientras Gabriel hacía bolitas de papel y las lanzaba a Jofiel, que se encontraba frente a él, para fastidio del arcángel.</p><p>—Gabriel, déjalo ya—gruñó sin más antes de mirar a Naomi— ¿Ángeles y demonios se enfrentaron? ¿Hubo alguna baja?</p><p>—Un par de ángeles y unos cuántos demonios—aclaró Naomi.</p><p>—Oh, es cierto—Lucifer de pronto parecía realmente interesado en lo que se hablaba, dejando su molesto bolígrafo de lado—Crowley me dijo algo al respecto. Cinco demonios y cuatro ángeles, ¿no?—Sonrió molestando a Michael—Mmm, no me sorprendería si mis chicos quieren justicia por su propia mano.</p><p>—Lucifer, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?—interrumpió Michael levantándose de golpe de su asiento—Ahora.</p><p>—Hoy se folla—canturreó Gabriel por lo bajo ganándose una risa de parte de Rafael.</p><p>Lucifer le guiñó un ojo al pequeño arcángel mensajero y siguió a Michael fuera de la sala de reuniones, sabiendo que querría llevarlo a la sala del trono para más privacidad.</p><p>Michael, a diferencia de Lucifer, poseía un recipiente de cabello tan oscuro como el ébano y sus ojos no eran tan claros aunque seguían siendo azules, Lucifer lo comparaba con alguna estrella nocturna, de esas que comienzan a brillar cuando la luna ya está en su punto más alto. Eran muy opuestos, tanto física como celestialmente, pero estaban unidos de esa forma angelical que Michael odiaba.</p><p>La sala del trono estaba a lo lejos en el cielo, se llamaba así porque, como dice su nombre, dentro se encontraba el trono de Dios acompañado de otras doce sillas que pertenecían a los arcángeles, dos de ellas se encontraban a los costados del trono y las otras diez a lo largo de todo el salón. Nadie pululaba por ahí, los Ophanim no dejaban que los ángeles de rango menor se acercaran demasiado, así que cuando Michael estaba enojado con él era el lugar perfecto.</p><p>— ¿Ya tan rápido te hice enojar?—cuestionó Lucifer mientras se adentraba al lugar.</p><p>Michael no habló en seguida, caminó en silencio con sus pisadas resonando por las paredes hasta retumbar en el techo. Lucifer se permitió un segundo para mirar sus alas desplegarse desde sus omoplatos, arrastrándose por el suelo y brillando débilmente con los colores del crepúsculo hasta que se detuvo.</p><p>—Tienes que controlar a los demonios—murmuró Michael sin mirarlo—No es el primer enfrentamiento y lo sabes, no puedo seguir manteniéndolos bajo la alfombra.</p><p>—No te pedí que lo hicieras—canturreó Lucifer caminando a su alrededor en dirección a su antiguo lugar—Encuentro dulce que quieras cuidarme pero no necesitas hacerlo.</p><p>— ¿Cuidarte?—farfulló Michael mirándolo con las cejas enarcadas—Lo último que quiero es cuidarte, quiero cuidar a los demás ángeles, ¡necesitas parar a los demonios!</p><p>Lucifer se sentó en su antiguo lugar, dejándose caer como si fuera dueño de todo, luciendo tan divino que Michael enrojeció débilmente odiándolo por…por todo lo que hizo.</p><p>Quería que Lucifer le tomara y lo llevara lejos como antes, que ambos exploraran el universo lejos de todas esas molestas plegarias, que volviera a silenciar el universo cuando le hablaba pero lo miraba ahí comportándose como nunca lo había hecho, sonriendo con la arrogancia que le llevó a la caída, enalteciéndose más que el propio Dios haciendo que Michael dejara de ser su igual.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y lo hablamos?—cuestionó Lucifer con una sugerente sonrisa surcando sus labios—Me lo tomaré con seriedad, lo prometo.</p><p>Mentía, Lucifer siempre mentía y Michael estaba cansado de creerle, de ir siempre que pedía, de hacer todo por él para que volviera a casa, para que los demás ángeles le tuvieran consideración y dejaran de ahuyentarlo. Desde el comienzo siempre iba a él, ¿qué tan cansado era eso?</p><p>—Ya no puedes seguir haciendo esto, Lucifer—murmuró Michael llevándose una mano al rostro—Necesito que también pongas de tu parte.</p><p>—Te prometo que los mantendré a raya si a cambio vuelves a llamarme Lucy—pidió el mayor, sonriendo débilmente—Estamos unidos, Michael, por más que lo niegues eso no va a cambiar.</p><p>Michael sabía que un lazo entre ángeles era difícil de romper sin perjudicar a uno de los implicados, las gracias se mezclaban en una sola y separarlas podría ser catastrófico. Michael no sabía en qué momento fue que se unió a Lucifer, ¿fue cuando iban y venían por toda la creación? ¿Fue cuando jugueteaban juntos en el jardín de Joshua? ¿Por qué no lo evitó?</p><p>Tenía algo con Lucifer que le impedía darle la espalda, era algo que lo mantenía girando en su entorno para asegurarse que estaba bien, ilusionándose con la idea de que seguía siendo como antes. Cuando lo miraba de esa forma, con los ojos brillando y esa pequeña sonrisa que hacía revolotear las alas de Michael, se engañaba a sí mismo diciéndose que nada había cambiado entre ellos, que era igual a como siempre fueron.</p><p>Pero siempre se encontraba deseando que Lucifer no lo hubiera traicionado.</p><p>…</p><p>A veces, cuando Michael no quería escuchar nada de nadie, se iba al jardín de Joshua y se perdía entre el sinfín de plantas que contenía, agradeciendo por un momento la paz que le brindaba el lugar.</p><p>Sentía las hojas de algunas plantas acariciarle las alas, sus plumas se arrastraban por el suelo emitiendo un débil sonido de susurro, su propio brillo hacía parecer que un atardecer iluminaba el lugar haciendo que una especie de nostalgia tan humana e insoportable le llenara y su gracia se agitara un poco.</p><p>Se quedó contemplando fijamente un rosal de flores amarillas, arrugando la nariz, sintiendo extraño que decidieran que su nombre sería rosas amarillas cuando en los bordes tenía un poco de color naranja. Había algunos insectos revoloteando alrededor poniéndolo de peor humor que hace sólo unos instantes, ¿por qué tenía que ver todo eso solo? ¿Por qué se había ido sin explicaciones? ¿Por qué se puso tan mal cuando desterró a Lucifer? ¿Acaso no notó que Michael también lo perdió?</p><p>Miró más allá de las rosas que contemplaba encontrando la luz del amanecer, con todos esos colores nacarados al contrario de los que emanaba Michael, haciendo que se preguntara qué hora sería o de qué lado del mundo estaría el jardín.</p><p>Se quedó contemplando aquella luz hasta que fue más nítida y, cuando menos pensó, Lucifer le miraba fijamente con sus alas coloreadas de esos tonos del amanecer, entre rosado y nacarado, haciendo que Michael apartara bruscamente la mirada despidiéndose de su privacidad.</p><p>— ¿Cómo es que Joshua te ha dejado entrar?—fue lo primero que dijo haciendo que Lucifer se cruzara de brazos.</p><p>—También te extrañe, Mick, ¿qué hay de nuevo?—masculló de manera sarcástica ganándose un bufido—Soy muy convincente, que lo sepas. Sólo le dije que quería hablar contigo, que era urgente.</p><p>— ¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>Evitó mirarlo durante un momento pero cuando volteó Lucifer estaba justo en frente de él haciendo que sus alas rozaran las suyas y los colores brillaran, jadeó débilmente cuando vio el brillo rojizo en sus ojos en un sentimiento que Michael negaba tener, decidiendo que eso era un paso antes de la caída.</p><p>Lucifer alzó las manos y acunó el rostro del pelinegro acariciando con los pulgares sus pómulos. Se sentía extraño que alguien que podría crear un Armagedón por su cuenta le tratara con tanta delicadeza y le mirara de esa forma, como si Michael fuera algo que podría desaparecer en sus manos. Le frunció el ceño débilmente pero sintió toda su gracia reaccionar a esa simple caricia y al arcángel que miraba a través de los ojos del recipiente.</p><p>—Te echo de menos—susurró Lucifer provocando que su aliento golpeara contra los labios de Michael.</p><p>—No lo haces—susurró Michael negándose a creerlo.</p><p>—Nunca te he mentido, Michael, no a ti.</p><p>Michael sacudió la cabeza intentando liberarse del agarre pero los ojos de Lucifer se encendieron en luces rojas y los suyos le imitaron en luces azules. Contempló al ser en el recipiente, sus pluma se agitaron en respuesta a la par que sus alas se extendían para envolverlo, chocando con las del alto, jadeando cuando sintió cómo su lazo los envolvía y le reconfortaba.</p><p>Cuando menos pensó se encontraba recostado sobre los helechos y Lucifer seguía acariciando su mejilla mientras acercaba sus labios de tal manera que parecían tocarse sin llegar a hacerlo. Michael entreabrió la boca y permitió que una parte del saliera, una figura gaseosa y brillante entrelazándose con lo que emergía de Lucifer, haciendo que el pelinegro cerrara los ojos con fuerza cuando su verdadera forma rugió en respuesta a eso.</p><p>Fue entonces que lo olió, el azufre que emanaba de Lucifer, ese repugnante aroma que traía consigo del infierno que picaba en la nariz de Michael. Lo olió tan profundo, haciendo que fuera imposible percibir las rosas o cualquier otro aroma.</p><p>El odio que sintió fue demoledor pero de sus labios sólo salió un suspiro entrecortado que Lucifer recibió con una sonrisa antes de apartarse.</p><p>—Mi buen chico—susurró Lucifer mirándolo con brillantes ojo claros mientras Michael apartaba la mirada—Ya no desaparezcas, sino incendiaré el cielo para encontrarte.</p><p>Michael cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes.</p><p>Lucifer le quería, una parte de él lo sabía, pero Michael sentía que no podía ser verdad si, después de todo, prefirió caer que quedarse con él.</p><p><em>Desearía que no te hubieras ido, </em>pensó ignorando si Lucifer captaba ese pensamiento o no, siendo consciente del batir de unas alas y cómo el aroma a azufre desaparecía.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Es la primera vez que escribo centrándome sólo en Michael y Lucifer así que lo hice lo mejor que pude ;-; neta espero que sí haya resultado.</p><p>Como los maneje siendo ángeles era poco probable que se embriagaran so...interpreten el "desearía que estuvieras sobrio" de la canción como el "desearía que no hubieras caído" que Michael piensa.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>